El tiempo lo dirá
by milly loca
Summary: Ellos eran totalmente diferentes, pero no impidió que se amaran aunque sea en silencio, pero para su desgracia la muerte toco a su puerta. Para el foro "Anteiku".


**Bueno este fic sera algo triste y espero que les guste.**

 **Personajes:** 2p rusia y 2p polonia

 **El presente Fanfic participa de reto tematico septiembre-octubre "La peor despedida"**

* * *

 **El tiempo lo dira.**

Era un dia frio de invierno en Rusia cuando se conocieron, Filik se habia mudado a Rusia con su familia, sus dos hermanos menores y sus padres, y justo al llegar miro a tres niños jugar en la nieve muy bien abrigados, se notaba que los tres niños, que al parecer serian sus nuevos vecinos, eran hermanos, finalmente pudieron bajar del auto y lo primero que hicieron Feliks y Felika, fue entrar a la casa, correr escaleras arriba y apartar la habitacion que mas les gustara. El bajo de forma tranquila y miro la casa de enfrente y se encontró con un par ojos rojos viéndolo atentos del otro lado de la cerca.

-Hola-Saludo el niño de a lado con voz seria.

Filik solo se acerco a saludar.

-Hola-Le devolvió el saludo con el mismo tono.

-Al parecer te acabas de mudar, pues bienvenido al vecindario, me llamo Víctor Braginski-Se presento con el niño nuevo.

-Filik Lukasiewickz-Tambien se presento el rubio.

Después de eso se quedaron un rato hablando, hasta que sus familias los llamaron para que cenaran, ambos se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivas casas.

-Quien es tu nuevo amigo?-Pregunto su madre curiosa.

-Madre, me estaba espiando?-Pregunto el mayor de los tres hijos de la pareja.

-Yo no diría espiar, yo diría "ver con quien hace amistad mi hijo"-Comento divertida la mujer.

-Eso se llama espiar-Le volvió a decir de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno a propósito, tus hermanos te apartaron cuarto y ya dejamos tus cosas en el, tal como te gusta -Dijo el padre, para cambiar el tema y evitar una discusión madre-hijo.

Después de eso, los tres hermanos se fueron a dormir, ese día en la mañana tenían que asistir a su nueva escuela, Filik subió a su cuarto, el cual resulto ser el ático, y contrario a lo que creía sus hermanos y sus padres se encargaron de limpiarlo y quitar el polvo, era obvio que no querían exponerlo a que sus alergias reavivarán.

A la mañana siguiente.

Los tres polacos despertaron temprano para arreglarse y desayunar para su día de escuela, una vez listos su padre y madre los llevaron a su nueva escuela, una vez que llegaron sus padres fueron a hablar con el director para decirle de las alergias de su hijo mayor y de su padecimiento de asma.

Mientras que Filik y sus hermanos esperaban en la puerta de entrada, el mayor leyendo y los menores hablando entre ellos, una vez que sus padres terminaron de hablar con el director, ambos se despidieron de sus hijos y se fueron diciendo que irían por ellos a la salida.

-Bien chicos, siganme los llevare a sus salones-Dijo el hombre serio.

Los tres lo siguieron sin decir nada, irónicamente a Felikz y a Felika les toco con la hermana menor de Víctor que pronto se ofreció para orientarlos en la escuela, los dos polacos se sentaron cerca de ella y no tardo en formarse una amistad.

Filik por mientras una directo a su salón con los de grado mayor y al momento de llegar el director le dijo que pasara junto con el.

-Alumnos-Llamo la atención de todos y todos lo voltearon a ver-Tenemos un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Filik Lukasiewickz y espero que le den la bienvenida y lo traten bien-Dijo el hombre, para después decir-Algun voluntario para mostrarle la escuela?

-Victor, no es el niño con el que estabas hablando ayer?-Le pregunto su hermana Yelena en un susurro.

Víctor volteo a verlo y al notar que si era, sin dudar levanto la mano.

-Bien, Braginski tu lo guiarás por la escuela-Volteo a ver al polaco-Sientate con el-Le ordeno y Filik sin mas fue a su asiento a lado del ruso.

En el receso.

El polaco y el ruso salieron juntos y no tardaron en llegar donde sus hermanos estaban.

-Quien es tu nuevo amigo hermano?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Felika y Natasha sonrientes.

-Me llamo Filik-Se presentó con la bielorrusa el polaco.

-Y yo me llamo Victor-Se presento el ruso con la polaca.

-Y bueno ellos son mis hermanos menores, Feliks y Felika-Los presento el mayor, los dos menores solo lo saludaron sonriendo.

-Y ella mi hermana mayor y mi hermana menor-Dijo el ruso señalando a ambas chicas que estaban hablando con lis hermanos de Filik, y así fue como nació una extraña amistad entre todos.

Tiempo después.

Todos seguían siendo los mejores amigos, les toco el mismo colegio siempre, aunque separados por la diferencia de edades y los grados, pero les valía todo, nada podía romper esa amistad, pero siempre, repito, siempre hay una excepción a la regla.

Era un día de verano, todos estaban tranquilos hablando, ese día era uno de buen clima de vacaciones y los seis jóvenes lo estaban pasando bien, hasta que Filik de la nada se desmayo, por suerte Víctor lo tomo antes de que tocara el suelo, sin dudarlo todos fueron al hospital mas cercano, y Feliks llamaba a sus padres.

Cuando llegaron casi corriendo por la puerta los médicos rápido se llevaron al polaco para atenderlo ya que estaba muy pálido, incluso mas que antes. Pasaron las horas y nada, Víctor estaba que dejaba un surco en el suelo de tanto que daba vueltas y los otros estaban sentados comiéndose las uñas de los nervios, cuando llegaron los padres de todos.

-Que paso?!-Exclamo el padre de los polacos alterado siendo abrazado por su hija menor.

-Como que no sabemos, no ah salido nadie a decirnos algo-Dijo Feliks igual de preocupado que todos.

En ese momento salio un medico y llamo a los familiares del polaco, los cuales no tardaron en acercarse.

-Que tiene mi hijo doctor?-Pregunto la madre de Filik.

-Me temo que tiene una mala reacción al clima, de no haberlo traído antes hubiera muerto-Dijo el hombre.

-Pidemos pasar a verlo?-Pregunto Feliks.

-Claro, pero los familiares van prinero-Dijo el doctor guiando a la familia al cuarto donde estaba el polaco.

Una vez que todos pasaron a verlo llego el turno de Víctor, el cual no espero y fue a verlo, al llegar al cuarto lo pudo ver, estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una aguja de suero en el brazo, era obvio que por el momento estaba estable y dormido.

-Solo 5 minutos-Dijo la enfermera.

Cuando esta salio, Víctor se acerco a la cama y sin mas se arrodillo a su lado mirándolo de una forma seria pero a la vez preocupada.

-Me sacaste un buen susto a tu hermanos, mis hermanas y a mi claro, espero que te recuperes pronto-Dijo tomando la mano del polaco con cuidado y depositando un tierno beso en ella.

La verdad era que se había enamorado de él y nunca se lo dijo, ya que no creía que Filik lo fuera a aceptar, cuando paso la hora de visita Víctor se fue no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente del joven.

Días después.

El estado de Filik fue de mal en peor, ahora a duras penas y se podía mover, siempre resivia las visitas de su familia y amigos, incluso de la familia de Víctor, a este último le dolia verlo postrado en una cama, mientras que al polaco le dolía ver como los suyos sufrían por el.

Pero un día como cualquiera de visita, el doctor término de clavarles el puñal a todos, y solo se nececitaron dos palabras: "fase terminal", para terminar de matar toda la esperanza de la familia y sus amigos.

-Me pueden dejar solo un momento con el doctor?-Pidio Filik con la cabeza gacha y la voz algo quebrada.

Todos lo dejaron a solas con el doctor, Filik lo volteo a ver con los ojos impregnados de lágrimas que se negaba a dejar correr.

-Podria hacerme un favor para cuando me vaya?-Refiriendose a su inminente muerte.

Y con eso empezó a escribir una carta para Víctor y otra para su familia, cuando término se las dio al doctor con instrucciones de no entregarlas hasta después de su muerte, y con eso el doctor lo dejo solo para que descansará.

Una semana después.

Víctor después de toda una semana de no poder visitar a Filik por fin lo iba a ver, pero no contaba con lo que se encontraría, una vez que llego al cuarto donde estaba el polaco no encontró a nadie, lo cual lo puso nervioso y el doctor que atendía a Filik apareció detrás de el.

-Y Filik?-Pregunto con algo de temor.

-El no quiso que se te avisara, lo siento, pero te dejo esto-Le entrego la carta y lo dejo solo en el cuarto.

Víctor se puso a leer la carta, la cual decia :

"Querido Víctor,

Para cuando leas esto, yo ya habré muerto, no quiero que llores por mi, quiero que me recuerdes como me conociste, alguien serio pero muy feliz en el fondo, también quiero que no importa lo que pase no temas al amor, ya que aunque nunca te lo dije yo te amaba desde hace tiempo atrás, pero nunca me atreví a decirlo por miedo a que me rechazaras, y quiero que me perdones por eso, también quiero que seas feliz y no rompas **la** amistad que formamos todos en el pasado, ya que siempre estaré con ustedes y mas contigo, seré tu ángel el que te cuidara siempre, y se que pronto nos volveremos a ver, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Te amo, Filik."

Al terminar de leer solo pudo quedarse tirado en el suelo llorando en silencio por la muerte de la única persona que realmente amo.

Muchos años después.

Víctor siempre iba al cementerio en el mismo día a dejar flores a una sola tumba, junto a su esposa e hijo, al cual nombro como su viejo amor, nunca pensó volver a enamorarse pero lo hizo, y siempre iba todos los días sin falta en dos días especiales para el, el día que conoció al polaco y el día del cumpleaños del mismo, siempre solo o acompañado, ya sea de su esposa e hijo, sus hermanas o los hermanos de Filik, pero ese día nadie mas que su mujer estaba disponible y no quería ir solo ese día de invierno.

Sin mas dejo un ramo de flores en la tumba y miro al cielo.

-El tiempo lo dirá Filik, el tiempo lo dira-Susurro mientras una pequeña lágrima salia de una de sus ojos.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste y se corten las venas, nah no se crean XD**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera :D**


End file.
